


Ангел Эдгара

by theniftycat



Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works, The Power of Words - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Child, Childhood, Everybody Dies, Gen, Hearing Voices, Metaphysics, Mindfuck, Parent Death, Possession, Surreal, Telekinesis, Wordless Communication, angel - Freeform, faux angel, galaxy brain
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theniftycat/pseuds/theniftycat
Summary: Репост с фикбука. 5 глав написаны в 2013-2016. Остальные, если будут, будут поститься онгоингом.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ойнос, Ойнос. Друг мой, я не буду тебя отговаривать от посещения того мира, ибо я понимаю, что любопытство твое неприступно, и ты держишь ответ за свои деяния. Но в моих обязанностях есть одна, а именно: сказать тебе, что человек тот будет жалок пред тобой и несчастен, ты подчинишь судьбу его себе, и он будет проклинать тебя. И навсегда помни: слова сильны.

Так говорил мне Агатос - друг мой. Его слова мне незабвенны. Но в них, проговоренных мысленно, без сотрясения воздуха или колебания пера, силы нет вовсе. А ты, друг мой, обретешь силу величайшую. Ты останешься навсегда в памяти живущих на этой планете. Скажи, что только поможешь мне утолить мое любопытство, и ты останешься в линиях твоих континентов. Условие лишь одно: я уйду с твоей смертью. И еще есть что-то, что нужно знать тебе: нося меня в своем мизинце левой руки, ты должен будешь быть очень осторожен: кто коснется его, того жизнь принадлежит мне. Я выпью ее каплю за каплей, и это будет неостановимо. Решай же.

\- Кто ты?

\- Я необъясним. Если хочешь, я - ангел.

\- Но почему у тебя нет крыльев?

\- Крылья - дело птиц. Они их имеют и летают на них. Ангелам же они ни к чему, ибо полет ангельский подобен полету луча света, за разницей лишь того, что ангелы знают, куда хотят лететь, и летят туда.

\- Я согласен взять тебя с собой.

Мальчик заплакал. Элизабет устало улыбнулась и приняла малыша из рук повитухи. Через два года и она, и ее муж умерли от чахотки.

***

\- Этот ребенок - он будто ангел. Мы должны взять его, Джон. Взгляни на него, как он хорош! Подумай только, какое это счастье - дарить любовь такому чудесному существу! - сказала миссис Аллан, будучи не в силах оторваться от созерцания и оказывания ласок маленькому сироте.

Джон Аллан молча прикинул и понял, что другого пути у него, в принципе, и нет. Зачем спорить и расстраивать жену, если так и так рано или поздно они к этому придут. Ребенок им нужен. И, возможно, даже именно этот.

\- Мы берем его. - Коротко сказал Джон Аллан. И так все было решено: Эдгар стал Алланом.

Было нетрудно понять, чего теперь требовали от него эти большие люди. Надо было просто быть хорошим мальчиком и много кушать. Миссис Аллан приходила к нему каждый день на пару часов и будто поклонялась ему, как некоему идолу, маленькому божку. Она трепала его волосы, целовала его и гладила. Но никогда не обнимала его, не прижимала к себе горячо, как та, другая.

Эдгар часто сидел в своей комнате один (не считать же няню живым человеком!) и переговаривался с Ангелом. Разговоры эти всегда происходили внутри его головы, не оставляя ни малейшего следа на поверхности реальности, испещренной точками и волосками высказанных мыслей. Ангел рассказывал ему о далеком прошлом и благодарил за подаренную возможность испытать момент рождения и прочувствовать в малейших деталях первые годы жизни странного хрупкого существа, называемого человеком. Это не удалось Ангелу в его земной жизни.

Скоро Эдгар понял, что Ангел, похоже, есть только у него. Остальные люди были полыми. В них не было ничего, кроме них самих. Сначала Эдгар был этим озадачен, но вскоре понял, что это делает его лучше остальных людей. В книгах, которые он читал в поисках истины, ангелы были описаны чудесными существами, друзьями самого Бога. Эдгар читал об избранных людях, которым они являлись сами или являли видения. Но ни у кого не было ангела внутри. Эдгар был особенный. Самый особенный.


	2. Chapter 2

\- В мире так много зла... Разве все это достойно мира, сотворенного Богом? - спросил Эдгар, которому было уже шесть лет. Он сидел на полу в своей большой комнате для игр, уставленной разнообразнейшими игрушками, и делал вид, что его кавалерия идет войной на кукольный домик.

\- Все сотворенное достойно сотворения. - Беззвучным подобием шелеста отозвался в его голове голос Агатоса. - Что, по-твоему, есть зло?

\- Это когда плохо... - Эдгар оторвал взгляд от красивого драгуна и перевел его на гобелен со сценой из сказаний о короле Артуре. - В твоих историях мало счастливых людей. Они все поступают плохо, а потом расплачиваются...

\- Ты не прав, юный, ибо никто ни за что не расплачивается, расплата полностью невозможна.

\- Но как же справедливость? Ад и рай? - Эдгар никогда прежде не спрашивал ангела об этих местах, ему почему-то было страшно.

\- Справедливость... Мне помнится легенда о ней из давнишних лет моей жизни. Это категория странная и туманная, вышедшая из вечной жажды человеческой отмщения. Ты можешь знать точно, что нет воздаяния. Жизни людские похожи на лучи света, что так тонки и эфемерны, что, отражаясь в различных материях, дают миллиарды цветов. Что, по-твоему, такое ад? Я не знаю, что он есть. Сущность, пославшая множество лучей мысли, совершенно растворяется в небытии после разрушения плоти, когда лучи эти гаснут, рассеившись. Сгусток ее будет еще долго носиться по Вселенной, купаясь в других лучах и растворяясь в них. Молекулы, отщепившиеся от нее, способны соединиться с другими, сплетаясь в новую сущность. Я утратил уже четверть себя, и в тебе одна моя молекула. Она растворяется, становясь твоей.

Агатос замолчал. Эдгар зажмурил крепко глаза и зажал уши. Ему хотелось больше никогда не слышать голос Агатоса в своей голове.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Почему я не могу тут остаться? Почему? Почему?! - Щеки Эдгар налились уже совсем нехорошим румянцем.

\- Потому что мы уезжаем, милый. - В который раз ответила миссис Аллан, выразительно подняв брови.

\- Ну и уезжайте! А меня оставьте здесь!

\- Так нельзя, милый, ты должен ехать с нами...

\- Но почему?! Вы мне не нужны, я вам тоже не нужен!

\- Нет, ты нам нужен, очень...

\- Зачем? Я вам что, игрушка?! Оставьте меня здесь! Мне здесь хорошо! Это мое решение! Я так хочу!

\- Эдгар! Это тебе не игра! Ты не можешь так себя вести! - миссис Аллан наклонилась и хотела было погладить Эдгара за плечо, но он резко оттолкнул ее руку.

\- Могу! Вы даже хуже, чем прежние. Строили из себя кого-то. Вы давали мне все, что я захочу, даже если я хотел что-то глупое и ненужное, а теперь отказываете в необходимом! Почему? Вы мне не родители! У вас нет надо мной власти! По какому праву вы мной распоряжаетесь, тетушка? Из-за возраста? Возраст - это абстрактное понятие, придуманное идиотами без воображения. Я умнее вас, и я лучше знаю, что мне нужно! - он был весь пунцовый, его глаза светились настоящей ненавистью.

Она ошарашенно глядела на него: за все восемь лет, что он был у них, она ни разу не видела его таким. Он никогда не был капризным ребенком, не требовал ни сластей, ни игрушек, поэтому тете никогда не приходилось ему отказывать, и это был первый раз. Она не знала, что и думать, ее напугал и вывел из равновесия этот внезапный взрыв ее тихого Эдгара.

\- Я обещаю, ты сможешь вернуться в Англию, когда закончишь учебу, - сделала она попытку усмирить его. Ее выдавали испуганные глаза. Она просто не знала, что еще ему сказать.

Эдгар хмуро глядел на нее, шумно дыша. Постепенно румянец спадал.

\- Вы обещаете?

Она моргнула и посмотрела на него настороженно.

\- Да, я обещаю.

Эдгар молча кивнул и перевел взгляд вниз, снова привычно сжав левый кулак. Ему нужно было дождаться теперь ее ухода и поговорить с Ангелом.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ты плод моего воображения. - Сказал Ангелу Эдгар, который ел запеканку с черносливом.

\- Да.

\- Я выдумал тебя?

\- Да.

\- Но как? Ты знаешь столь многое. Как я мог тебя выдумать?

\- Ты воспринимаешь действительное через органы чувств своих. Ничто, что ты знаешь, не является таковым в действительности. Мир этот полностью выдуман тобой, и в нем не может быть ничего такого, что ты не мог бы вообразить. Истину же ты познаешь, лишь лишившись призмы, через которую ты внимаешь эту реальность.

\- То есть, ты плод моего воображения лишь в силу несовершенства моего восприятия, но в реальности же ты действителен.

\- Будь я плодом твоего воображения или нет, ответ мой был бы одним и тем же: я существенен.

\- Если я выдумал тебя, ты не можешь знать столь многого.

\- Если весь мир выдуман тобой, я могу знать все, что угодно.

\- Скажи, ты знаешь, сколько звезд на небе?

\- Знаю.

\- Сколько же?

И Ангел назвал число настолько огромное, что Эдгар слушал его в течение пяти часов, а затем взмолился:

\- Хватит. Ты знаешь, сколько звезд на небе. Но мне этого знать не нужно. Мне многого не нужно знать.

Ангел молчал.

\- Мне многого не нужно знать. Вынеси суждение.

\- Знание не имеет ценности. Лишь смысл.


	5. Chapter 5

Глубокий вдох.

Стало на йоту легче.

Как паук.

Хватаешь одну нить и сплетаешь ее с другой.

Потом еще и еще.

Все нити стары как мир.

Красота лишь в узоре.

Нити сами по себе ничего не стоят.

Как краски.

Как слова.

Значит, ты должен научиться плести.

Писать стихи.

Это совершенная форма узора из слов.

Мозаика, шифр.

Код.

В ней можно многое спрятать.

Но...

Неужели нельзя создать ничего нового?

***

\- Можно. Бери образы и слова, которых все страшатся. Плети мозаику из редких нитей, к которым никто не смеет прикасаться. Пиши мир нереальный. Или же напротив реальный настолько, что он вызовет дрожь и рвоту. Только в этих двух мирах красота и правда.

\- Скажи мне, я знаю, что ты не Ангел на самом деле, кто ты?

\- Я - то, что осталось от Ойноса. Частица, все еще единая, не растворившаяся в мире.

\- Но какая частица? Что именно?

\- Я - то, что осталось от Ойноса. Осознание себя недоступно мне.

\- Ты... отвратителен. Замолчи.


End file.
